ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Appoplexian Anger
'Appoplexian Anger '''is the Rath Fest special for Pizza Party. Plot S'jate and Unidef were waiting by their dorm door. After a few seconds, Miles from Kineceleran Kyle walked in. (S'jate): Miles, you're back! Now, what did you say you needed again? (Miles): It's Younger Sibling Day on Appoplexia!!! (Unidef): Ngh? (Miles): Younger Sibling Day is a day where everyone hunts down their younger siblings! Anyone who succeeds gets a cookie. (S'jate): So you want us to help you hunt down your younger siblings? Easy peasy. How old are they, 2? 3? (Miles): ''I'm not the one hunting down my younger sibling. An older Appoplexian walked into the room. (Miles): ''He ''is. (Appoplexian): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', LITTLE BROTHER MILES! NO ONE GETS AWAY FROM WILES OVERXLR8! (Miles): Help me! Wiles punched Miles and grabbed him, but Unidef tackled Wiles, while S'jate flew Miles out the window. (Wiles): Lemme tell ya somethin', Vulpimancer! Nobody tackles Wiles OverXLR8 except Wiles OverXLR8 himself! AND WILES OVERXLR8 CAN'T TACKLE HIMSELF!!! So that means NO ONE tackles him! Wiles punched Unidef really hard into the wall, then jumped out the window. He saw S'jate and Miles flying away. Wiles jumped onto S'jate's back. S'jate shot a laser at him, but Wiles ducked. Wiles grabbed S'jate's antennae, and used them to steer him. He made him crash into a lamppost, back up, and do it again, several times. Miles tried to kick Wiles to the ground, but Wiles grabbed Miles' foot and pulled him down, and then he bent the lamppost around S'jate, trapping him, and jumped away. (Miles): S'jate, HEEEEEELP! Unidef came in, climbed up the lamppost, and freed S'jate. Unidef climbed onto S'jate's back, and they flew after Wiles. (Wiles): Stop following Wiles! Wiles tried to slash S'jate with a claw, but S'jate avoided it. S'jate used eye lasers to send Wiles and Miles all the way into a trap factory. S'jate and Unidef flew into the factory and landed on the ground. (Unidef): Ygumi! S'jate and Unidef quickly jumped out of the way of two crushing walls coming towards them. The walls then moved away. (S'jate): Let's split up and find the brothers. They split up, but a cage suddenly fell on S'jate. (S'jate): Correction: Let's split up, and ''you ''find the brothers. Unidef wandered through the factory. He stepped into a beartrap which clamped on him, but he then peeled the trap off of his paw. He heard a laugh, and saw Miles tied up on a single train track, and Wiles riding towards him on a train. (Wiles): Hahaha! Wiles shall prevail! Unidef started running towards Miles, but he tripped on a tripwire and fell on another train track. Ropes emerged from the track and tied Unidef up. (Miles): Well, you tried. (S'jate): Not so fast! S'jate came hopping over, as he was still trapped in the cage. (Miles): You're not gonna stop Wiles in time! S'jate pushed the cage onto the ground, and rolled, making the cage roll with him. The train got caught on the cage, causing it to stop. (Wiles): No! S'jate shot eye lasers in between the bars of the cage, cutting the ropes. Miles ran to the cage and unlocked it using a claw. The trio ran off, while Wiles jumped down from the train and ran after them. However, he unknowingly stepped into two of the train tracks, which both recruited ropes to tie up his feet. He slowly proceeded after them. Later..... S'jate, Unidef, and Miles ran into S'jate's and Unidef's old alley. (S'jate): You should be safe here. He saw a safe next to him. He knelt down and saw a sticky note that had a combo on it. (S'jate, putting in the combo): 24-15-6. The safe opened, revealing Wiles in it. (Wiles): Heeeeeeeeeeere's Wiles! S'jate shut the safe door, but Wiles opened it again. S'jate shut it again, and Wiles opened it again. They repeated this cycle one more time. Then, when Wiles opened it, S'jate opened it further, and Wiles closed it. They repeated this cycle twice. Then, S'jate, Unidef, and Miles all flew away. Realizing his mistake, Wiles opened the safe and tried to get out, but he was stuck. (Wiles): Wiles is stuck! He then began hopping and taking the safe with him. S'jate, Unidef, and Miles ran into the street, but backed up, as a car came. The street was loaded with traffic. Eventually, Wiles caught up to them and was getting closer. (Miles): What do we do now? (S'jate): Grab on! Unidef and Miles each grabbed onto one of S'jate's wings, and S'jate started flying away, but Wiles grabbed onto S'jate's tail and started pulling him down. (Wiles): Lemme tell ya somethin', Aerophibian, Vulpimancer, and younger brother Miles! You cannot fly away from Wiles! He'll just pull you down and beat you up! If you think you can escape, you're out of luck! (S'jate): What is this, a poem? Unidef kicked Wiles away, and S'jate begun his flight. Wiles heard a bunch of screams. He peered in the direction of the screams, and saw an amusement park. He smiled. Meanwhile..... S'jate, Unidef, and Miles were flying through the sky. (Miles): In a minute or two, we should be safe to find somewhere to land. We'll be out of Wiles' range, and, he'll never find me before the day ends. You, S'jate and Unidef, make really great friends! (S'jate): Seriously, stop rhyming! They flew next to the top of a rollercoaster. (S'jate): Hey, a rollercoaster! They saw Wiles at the head of a loaded car, coming towards them. (Wiles): Lemme tell ya somethin', Miles! WILES WILL GET THAT COOKIE! The trio started flying away faster, but when Wiles reached the top, he grabbed onto them. The rollercoaster descended, with Wiles pulling S'jate, Unidef, and Miles down with it. Miles grabbed the crowbar of a robber who was riding the rollercoaster, and fought Wiles with it. Wiles eventually smacked the crowbar out of Miles' hand. When the rollercoaster ended, it skidded to a stop, causing S'jate, Unidef, Miles, and Wiles to fly through the air. S'jate and Unidef landed in a cotton candy machine, while Miles and Wiles landed in a popcorn machine. (Wiles): Miles has got you now, Miles! Wiles got stuck in the popcorn machine, so he just scooted away, very slowly. S'jate and Unidef managed to climb out of the cotton candy machine. (S'jate): You're going a mile an hour! We'll catch up to you.....as soon as we eat this cotton candy. S'jate and Unidef delved into the cotton candy machine and started eating the candy as Wiles was getting away. (Miles): Guys, HELP! S'jate held up a clump of cotton candy. He looked back and forth between it and Miles. (S'jate): Unidef, we've gotta save Miles. S'jate and Unidef dropped the cotton candy and ran after Wiles. They ran back, grabbed one more clump each, and ran back. Wiles started jumping, and took giant jumps, making himself harder to catch. Eventually, they all ended up at a junkyard. Wiles pulled a lever on a wrecking ball, and the wrecking ball fell on S'jate and Unidef and trapped them. (Wiles): Now all Wiles has to do is bring you back to Appoplexia! Then, Wiles'll GET HIS COOKIE! (S'jate): P.S., Wiles, we're in a junkyard. (Wiles): So? S'jate picked up a pipe from the ground and threw it at a control panel in a vehicle. The pipe pressed a button, which activated a magnet. The magnet picked Wiles up and held him in the air. He dropped Miles, who ran over and lifted the wrecking ball off of S'jate and Unidef. They watched as the magnet yanked the popcorn machine, safe, and train tracks off of Wiles, and moved them around, causing them to repeatedly hit him in the head. (Wiles): Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! (S'jate): This would be great if we had popcorn. Oh, there we go! S'jate flew to the popcorn machine and brought back a large clump of popcorn. The trio ate the popcorn as they watched the show. (Miles): And it's sunset now, meaning Younger Sibling Day is over and it's too late to have captured me! S'jate, Unidef, and Miles all started walking away. (Wiles): WAIT! Free Wiles? (Miles): Mmmmm.....nah. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Rath Fest Category:Ultimatehero Category:Pizza Party Category:Pizza Party Episodes